Guertena Gallery
The Guertena Gallery (originally from Ib) is an art gallery in Düssenheim, Germany, dedicated to the late artist, Weiss Guertena. It is the main setting of the Art Saga, and the 57th stage in Legend of the Seven Lights. Nextgen Series The Guertena Gallery was founded in 1923 to honor the famous artist, and possibly served as his living quarters for a time, judging by the floor painting he created inside the building. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector W7 visits the gallery with Mary and her parents, to discover the meaning behind Mary and April's nightmares. Stage Layout Act 1 April is free to explore the gallery, reading painting titles and talking to visitors. To progress in the stage, she must look at a large mural painting on the second floor. Everyone in the gallery will vanish. She must go back to the lobby and try to leave out the exit. The gallery will darken. April must return to the mural painting and examine the blue ooze, afterwards reading its message. She must go downstairs where the floor painting, "Abyss of the Deep," lies. She can walk through an opening in the fence and sink into the painting. April will land in a blue hallway, and must go in the direction of a pink rose to collect it. This will serve as her health. She must move the rose's desk aside and collect the brown box on the floor. She must head to the opposite side of the hall and put that box in the hole under The Geometrical Fish. She must reorganize the painting's tiles so it looks like a fish, then she will get a key to the door nearby. This will bring her to a Green Area. An ant in this hallway will request her to retrieve its painting down an empty passage. April must stay in the center as she runs through to avoid the claws in this path. After she collects the ant painting, she can come back and show the ant, who will point her in the direction of "someone who can help." April can follow this path to a room with a hole in the floor, which she can merely step over without laying the ant picture down. In the following room, April must collect a key off the floor, then quickly run from the headless statue that pursues. April will step in the hole in the small room and plummet into a Red Area, suffering damage. She must restore her rose's petals in the nearby vase to heal herself. In the following room, April will be chased by a Lady in Red, so she must escape to a hallway. There is a secret tunnel in this hall, leading to the Soul-Sapping Throng painting. Claws will shoot out of the painting and pull her inside. Meanwhile, Aeincha and Mocha will have found a loose tile in the main gallery, with a ladder that leads down to the Gray Area. They will climb a table and receive their roses. They must avoid the path of mannequin heads and go to the alternate hallway, where they must run from headless statues. A strange, human man will find them, so the tinies enlist his help in finding the others. The man, Garry later places them in black hands to squeeze the tinies, while he threatens to pluck their roses. Apis and Aisa enter the once-locked basement door and go down to the Yellow Area. In the storage room, they must lure a moving statue over a puddle of yellow paint, causing it to fall and shatter. They will get a key from its remains and can open the door. The following room will have eyes on the wall. They must ignore these for now and enter the next room, which has curtains around the walls. Each curtain will have a painting with an odd effect. They must find the one with a boiling out of tuna. They must quickly hide behind a pillar while a giant cat charges out and comes to eat it. They can go back to the previous room and enter a new passage. Act 2 April will wake up in a Black Area, where she finds Ib asleep on a black diamond-shaped bed. She must pull Ib up and help her walk down the next hall. They will enter a hallway of various Mistake paintings. There will be a doorknob pasted on the head of a bunny painting. April must take it off and paste it on the missing chunk of a door painting at the end. It will lead to a room with a vase. She must use it to heal Ib's rose. The Mistakes will all come to life, so the girls must fight through them and escape the hall. They will get to a safe room, and after the two get acquainted, they must climb a ladder in the corner. They will find Garry trying to kill Aein and Mocha, so the two will save them. Act 3 After coming down the stairs, the team will be in a room that resembles the same one in the Red Area. They must enter a door between two posters; they will arrive at the Orange Area. Story Importance *It was hinted that Specter ordered a group of Pipo Monkeys to protect the gallery, despite the fact many other buildings were damaged in their attack. **In Stanford Pines' journal, he mentions a Gibberish Rock underneath a local art gallery in Germany. Specter must have wanted the gallery protected, knowing that this rock was underneath. *Stanford Pines had indeed been to the gallery and experienced its horrific side - however, he found the experience more pleasant. Thinking it was a dream, he began to get his muses from dreaming. *It is revealed that Mary used to be a painting Guertena created, and April was a living doll that Mary created to be her Imaginary sister. They switch realities with Ib and Garry and became real. *Garry is revealed to be a TND operative. This means he could have joined the KND during Numbuh 362's era. **Garry's surname is Lincoln, and he is the son of Numbuh 5's older brother, making him cousins with Nya and the Gilligan Triplets. *April Goldenweek awakens as the fifth Light. *Mary is now living at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Soundtracks *"Gallery Theme" from Ib - Guertena Gallery Lobby *"Dungeon 1" from Ib - Cursed Gallery *"Puppet" from Ib - Mary's Past *"Memory" from Ib - Ib's Theme *"Dining Room" from Ib - Deep in the Gallery *"No One in Sight" from Ib - Sketchbook *"Sinister Shadows" from Kingdom Hearts II - Mary Battle *"Noise" from Ib - Guertena Gallery Dungeon *"Dungeon 5" from Ib - The Abyss *"The Encounter" from Kingdom Hearts II - Weiss Guertena Battle Collectibles Roses Each of the Sector W7 members gets a rose to represent their health. Every time they take damage, a petal will fall, and they will die should all the petals fall. *April Goldenweek - pink rose *Mary Goldenweek - yellow rose *Aeincha - green rose *Mocha - gray rose *Apis - dark-yellow rose *Aisa - brown rose *Chimney Ukeru - orange rose *Ib Goldenweek - red rose *Garry - blue rose Artworks *Main Gallery **(???) World **Abyss of the Deep **Bitter Fruit **Embodiment of Spirit **Forgotten Portrait **Fusion **The Lady in Red **Misshapen Diamond **Reserved Seat **Taste-Cleansing Tree *Blue Area **Two Landscape Paintings **Deranged Woman **The Geometrical Fish *Yellow Area **Eraser **Gun **Cooking pot with fish **Process of Severing *Red Area **Eternal Blessing **Heartbeat **The Lady in Red **Soul-Sapping Throng **Uh and Ah *Gray Area **Mannequin heads **Coffee and Cake **Grieving Bride and Grieving Groom **Grieving Bride's Hands *Violet Area **Barren Pipeline/Active Pipeline **Enlightenment **Fishing Hook **Fleeting Thoughts on a Moonlit Night **Juggling **Red Eyes **Strained Ear **Worry *Brown Area **Clown **Fisherman **Heavenly Thread **Illusion **Skin and Scales **Tattletale Cryptogram T F V I G V M Z O R E V H (located in the hall of the Blue Area (scattered letters)) *G U E R T E N A L I V E S GLG QR RQH HOVH WHOO KHU WKH VHFUHW LQ WKH FHOODU? *DID NO ONE ELSE TELL HER *THE SECRET IN THE CELLAR? Enemies *Claws *Death of the Individual (headless statues) *Canvas Ladies *Mannequin heads *Blue Dolls *Mistakes *Mary (boss) *Weiss Guertena (boss) Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (referenced) *Down in the Negaverse (epilogue, referenced) *Legend of the Seven Lights **A Mary Time in Foster's (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Last (epilogue) Trivia *This stage continues the running gag of referencing the number order of the Seven Lights (it is the 57th stage, and the fifth Light is awakened here). *This is the 3rd longest stage in the Gameverse, behind Majora's Moonbase and The Scattered Realms. *While this stage mostly uses artworks from the Ib game, Gamewizard throws in his own original artworks and puzzles. **This remake of Guertena Gallery is similar to the restructured puzzles in The Witch's Ghost, which took after The Witch's House. *The Hanging Yoshi painting was reference to a fanart someone created. *In the original Ib game, Ib cannot read some of the painting titles. This gimmick is used with Chimney, who is the only one of her sector who can't read German (because the others learned from Mary and April). There are some words the others can't read, though. Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Crossover Locations Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Artists Category:Creations Category:Dreamscapes